dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Under The Power
Details *'Title:' 锦衣之下 / Jin Yi Zhi Xia *'English title:' Under The Power *'Genre:' Historical, mystery, romance *'Episodes:' 55 *'Broadcast network:' Mango TV, iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-28 Synopsis Genius constable Yuan Jinxia doesn’t have a friendly relationship with ruthless secret police officer Lu Yi, though the two are forced to work together when the government loses one hundred thousand teals of silver. Yuan Jinxia and Lu Yi gradually became friends and fall in love with each other. Unfortunately Yuan Jinxia finds out that her family was massacred by the jinyiwei, and she must ultimately choose between revenge for her family or love. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Ren Jia Lun as Lu Yi **Cheng Zi Qian as young Lu Yi :A seventh grade Jingli (经历). Son of the Commander of Jinyiwei Guards. *Tan Song Yun as Yuan Jinxia **Xu Rui Yao as young Jinxia :A female constable in Liushanmen. She is good in tracking skills. *Han Dong as Yan Shifan :Son of the Cabinet Master. Known as " Young Pavilion Elder". *Ye Qing as Shangguan Xi :Vermilion Bird Master of Wu An sect. *Yao Yi Chen as Xie Xiao **Liu Ren He as young Xie Xiao :Young master of Wu'an Sect. Jin Xia's childhood playmate. *Lu Hong as Yang Yue :A constable in Liushanmen. Yuan Jinxia's senior. ;Supporting *Xi Xue as Lin Ling (A highly skilled physician. Jin Xia's aunt) *Li Ting Zhe as Qi Shu (A highly skilled physician who likes concocting poisons. He likes Lin Ling.) *Han Cheng Yu as Lan Daoxuan (A fake reverend.) *Wan Tong as Zhai Lanye (A courtesan at Lanzhou. Shangguan Xi's friend. She works for Yan Shifan.) *Liu Wei as Lu Ting (Commander of the Jinyiwei Guards. Lu Yi's father.) *Ding Yong Dai as Emperor Jiajing *Li Cheng Ru as Yan Song (Cabinet Minister. Yan Shifan's father.) *Li Qin Qin as Madame Yuan Chen (Yuan Lingxia's foster mother.) *Guo Xiao Feng as Yang Chengwan (Head constable of Liushanmen. Yang Yue's father and Yuan Jinxia's teacher. He used to be part of the Jinyiwei guards.) *Huang You Qi as Cen Fu (Lu Yi's subordinate.) *Han Ming Xi as Yan Feng (Yan Shifan's subordinate.) *Gao Shou as Xu Lang (Minister of War) *Yang Ping You as Xu Jing *Zhang Xin Hua as Li Fang (Head Eunuch) *Xu Hai Wei as Sha Xiuzhu (Xie Xiao's friend.) *Zhang Bo Nan as Wang Fangxing (General guard.) *Chen Li Wei as Liao Wenhua *Sun Di as Wei Ying (Magistrate of Yangzhou.) *Qian Zhi as Xie Baili (Sect leader of Wu An sect. Xie Xiao's father and Yang Chengwan's close friend.) *Chang Lu Jiang as Zhou Xianji (Assistant Minister of Work. He is responsible for transferring the funds to repair the river bridge, but was killed.) *Bian Yuan as Leader of Chunxi Troupe *Liu Cheng as Chang Sheng (Member of Chunxi Troupe.) *Cui Bao Yu as Yun Zheyue (A former opera singer of Chun Xi Troupe) *Huang Zi Yao as Dong Qisheng (Head of Dong Water Fort) *Liang Qing Chen as Mao Haifeng (Leader of the Dongying Bandits) *Hai Xiao as Xiao Fei (Member of Wu An sect.) *Zhang Ye Shi as Tribe Leader (Leader of Long Dan Village) *Zhu Chun Jing as Wife of Tribe Leader *Tan Zhe Han as Xiao Xin (Son of Tribe Leader) *Yi Zhao Bo as Yuan Ming *Chen Wan Xing as San Shou *Zhang Xin as Er Pang *Zhang Yi Ying as Guo Yumin *Hou Jian Nan as Guo Yuqi *Wang Yao as Chun Father *Jia Shu Yi as Chun Mother *Li Jin Qiu as Yuan Yang *Wang Lu as Wu Shouxu *Zhou Hui Lin as Yu Dayong *Yu Cheng Qun as Xu Wei *Xi Mei Li as Madame Qi *Zhao Tian Yang as Qi Weigang *Yang Shuo as Yan Shaojing *Wang Ye as Luo Wenlong *Lu Dai Jia as Yang Zi *Liu Guo Ji as Lao Nie *Li Zhi Yang as Xiao Toumu *Yang Guang as Xia Ran *Su Xin as Xia Ran's wife *Wei Zhe as Lin He *Shao Shuai as Li Dan (A man that attempted to elope with Cao Ling'er) *Wang Gang as Cao Kun (Xu Lang's subordinate) *Liu Zhi Han as Cao Ling'er (Cao Kun's daughter) Soundtrack *Wish (愿) by Zhou Shen *Heart Wall (心墙) by Ren Jia Lun *This Summer (今夏) by Tan Song Yun *Sigh (叹) by Ye Qing & Zhao Tian Yu Notes *'Filming Locations:' Hengdian, Suzhou Production Credits *'Original writing:' Jin Yi Zhi Xia (锦衣之下) by Lan Se Shi (蓝色狮) *'Director:' Yin Tao *'Screenwriters:' Hu Na (胡娜), Lin Ya Ting (林雅婷) *'Producers:' Zhong Jun Yan (钟君艳), Wu Ruo Yan (吴若妍) *'Company:' H&R Century Pictures, Impact Media, Mango Excellent Media, Happy Sunshine Media External Links *Baidu baike *Weibo *Douban Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Historical Category:Mystery Category:Mango TV Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:IQiyi Category:Mango Excellent Media